Headcanon Dump
by toothlessturtle21
Summary: A place for me to dump my headcanons, so there could be lists, oneshots, or anything in between. Each chapter will have a theme, so sit back and enjoy the ride! Newest: the ninja's lives if they weren't born (or given) their powers.
1. Before the Pilots

**Headcanons for before the pilot:**

Cole and Jay bonded over video games because Jay taught Cole under the guise of being helpful, but really he just wanted a punching bag for his combo moves.

They ate a lot of pasta and sandwiches for a long time, mostly because Cole couldn't cook, Jay never felt like cooking a full meal, and Sensei was never there for long. Cole tried at first, but his efforts were quickly shut down by the two other residents.

When Zane arrived, Jay was ready to strangle him by the second day due to his lack of understanding of puns. Cole had to act as a mediator as Jay explained his jokes through clenched teeth.

When it was revealed that Zane not only loved to cook, but was a master at it, Jay could've cried from happiness. All instances of misunderstood humor were forgiven. Cole wondered if Sensei had chosen him as a ninja solely for his culinary skills.

Cole was alone with Sensei for two weeks before Jay arrived, and it took another month for Zane to show up, and the three of them were together for nearly three months.

Jay wouldn't admit it, but Zane's lack of humor actually grew on him after a while, and he purposefully would make confusing puns to confuse him. Knock-knock jokes were common as well.

Zane did all of the shopping, since he was the most organized and focused when given a task. Cole and Jay were the two idiots in the parking lot speeding down the aisle in a shopping cart.

Zane also did the laundry for the three of them, which led to him accumulating a large amount of change, paperclips, receipts, and even a twenty dollar bill at one point. It was Jay's, and Zane made him do all the chores for a week to get it back.

Cole bought blank nametags one day, and proceeded to make customized labels for the residents of the Monastery. Jay was his signature Motor Mouth, Zane was Slenderman (he didn't understand it), Sensei was Dumbledore, and Cole labelled himself Master Chef. Sensei even wore his for a day, which made Cole happier than it should have.

Family was a seldom mentioned topic around the Monastery. Sensei's brother was evil, Cole would only ever grumble about his dad, and for all Zane knew, he might as well not have any family. Jay always felt bad whenever he absentmindedly started talking about his parents, and tried his hardest not to bring it up.

Sensei would sometimes find the three of them on the gaming couch fast asleep after a movie night, often leaning on each other as they slept. He never mentioned it, so as far as they knew, it was a well kept secret that they didn't mind using each other as pillows.

Jay was prone to waking up after particularly bad nightmares, and he would then wake up Zane for some late night comfort hot chocolate and to talk it out. Zane always said he didn't mind because he didn't need much sleep, but the truth was that he would get nightmares of a similar character back at his village, and he wished someone would have done the same for him.


	2. No Powers

No Powers Headcanons

* * *

Kai and Nya:

-Kai realized at some point that him and blacksmithing weren't really meant to be, so he let Nya run the weapons part of 4 Weapons while he focused on honing his skill with a sword. What better advertising, right?

-Nya is good at making swords, yeah, but her favorite weapons to make were throwing stars. She challenged herself to see how intricate she could make them before they became more decorative than functional.

-Kai still favors the sword, and likes to show off to anyone passing by. He snags quite a few customers this way, and while Nya may roll her eyes, she appreciates what he does.

-They eventually get lonely, and then Kai gets the great idea to adopt a dog without Nya's approval, leading to her trying and failing to conceal her joy as she tries to dissuade Kai from pulling stupid stunts like that in the future.

-Kai names the dog Flame after his golden fur and playful personality, and Nya gives the dog credit for being an outlet for Kai's excessive energy on occasion.

-An unintended consequence: the dog attracts even more customers, so much so that Flame becomes the new mascot.

-When the two gather enough funds, they expand their shop a little more to add a small dojo to the side, and Kai starts a small class teaching the nearby village kids to fight.

-Despite Kai himself having virtually no training, the class is a hit, and the hothead is surprisingly good with small children. Nya sometimes makes little treats for them, and the siblings never imagined themselves doing anything else with their lives.

-They run 4 Weapons and Training until their business slows down, and they live out the rest of their lives with a little garden in the back, new dogs appearing as past friends pass on, small memorials to each one set up along the back.

-Neither ever married, the only company they decided they needed was each other, their dogs, and the children they helped train for so many years.

* * *

Cole:

-While Cole realized early on he was never a dancer, that didn't stop him from discovering his love of music, especially when it came to mixing it.

-He tried trombone, clarinet, drum set, cello, and saxophone before he really discovered his true passion: the piano.

-After the piano came the keyboard, where he fell in love with the various sound effects the settings could create.

-Although Lou was disappointed he didn't raise a little showman, he did appreciate his son's love for the arts, and helped fund basic equipment for Cole to practice on.

-What he didn't appreciate was Cole's strange fascination with ear piercings, and wasn't happy when there was seemingly a new stud or hoop every couple of months. Even worse, the musician seemed to be eyeing the tattoo shop down the block.

-Cole didn't mind that his dad didn't get his admiration of body mod, and loved him anyway. They both attended plenty of shows together, from Lou's favorite jazz group to Cole's favorite rock artists. As long as there was some form of music, they bonded regardless of different tastes.

-Lou happily sent his son to a nice music college when he grew a few years older, his honorable academics and strong skill on the mix table and synth landing him a nice spot in a music production program.

-Cole came home for one weekend a month, and although it was never quite his style, Lou couldn't be happier that his son loved the arts, albeit in a different way than he would have first expected.

-Lou didn't even mind that much when Cole came home with a tattoo winding from his shoulder to his upper arm, depicting a Chinese dragon with black and orange scales. When he asked why Cole had chosen that particular design, the mixer shrugged and said that it reminded him of the patterns on his mom's dresses in the pictures he's always been shown of her.

-Lou couldn't possibly be mad after that, and even complimented Cole on the way the deep orange blended with his darker skin. The beaming smile Cole gave him was worth all of the trouble he had gone though to raise such a wacky kid.

* * *

Zane:

-He spent longer in the village he ran to after Julien turned off his memories, and worked as an ice fisherman.

-He didn't like the job very much, but didn't mind the cold water, so he was coerced by the villagers who just wanted some fresh fish.

-Once he discovered his memory switch, his breakdown after finding out was much worse due to not having his friends as a support system.

-He ran to his old home, leaving everything he had built up there behind, only with the scrap pay he had from his ice fishing.

-He didn't leave for almost a year, not requiring food and water. He found the falcon and lived out his life in his workshop with his mechanical bird.

-He built a wolf in the same fashion, and soon he had a few animal friends running around the tree with a little dog door he put in for them.

-After a while, he would go into a different village to buy a few supplies and sell some of his smaller creations, and the village didn't know whether to admire or fear the snowy man that arrived surrounded by a falcon, a wolf, an artic fox, and a large snake coiled around a wagon handle that held his newest trinkets.

-He was polite, but the villagers could tell he was very emotionally distant, and approached him with dry courtesy that did nothing to persuade the android to try and form more connections.

-After he sold his goods, he bought more supplies, and was on his way once more.

-He continued this every month or so for a long number of years, and the village eventually caught on that this man _wasn't aging_.

-People started to fear him more than politely converse, not sure where he came from or even what he was.

-Kids started to ask him if he was something like a spirit or a god, and he would give an awkward laugh as he dismissed the accusations. He pretended he didn't see the parents quietly scolding their kids for speaking to him as he left.

-He had gotten so used to being ignored for the most part that when a little girl gave him a little cookie for his wolf, he could've cried on the spot.

-He didn't, but he definitely had to stop himself when her mother ushered her away. He made a small metal version of the treat before he fed it to his companion.

-He wasn't sure what to after wandering to the same village for years, and eventually just stopped going. He stopped inventing, stopped creating new trinkets, and not even his pets/family could convince him to move.

-He wasted away in the same place he was created, slowly deteriorating without the will to continue.

* * *

Jay:

-The most energetic kid imaginable. Teachers would have to practically tie him to his desk to get him to sit still, but loved him regardless because his desire to learn made up for any interruptions he caused.

-He continued creating well into his teenage years, and gained a scholarship for Borg Industries, on the condition he interned for them in college.

-Jay did, and couldn't imagine doing anything else with his life. He was surrounded by technology beyond his wildest dreams, and was listened to as if he already worked there.

-As much as he loved his parents' junkyard, he loved the bustle and noise of the big city, and moved to an apartment not too far from Borg as soon as he was offered a real job there, especially since his school was of equal distance from his new dwelling.

-When Cyrus grew old enough to retire, he passed down his company to the most capable young person he knew, which was of course the 27-year-old nutcase that was determined to build a functioning set of wings.

-Borg Industries was renamed to Walker Industries, and Jay welcomed his parents into his company with open arms whenever they wanted, and helped them, upgrade their trailer. He offered to buy them a new house somewhere, and even hire a contractor to help with his shiny new paycheck, but they insisted all the help they wanted was him.

-Despite being a very busy man now, Jay enjoyed speaking at conventions, playing videogames, and building toy rocket ships in his backyard with his dad.

-He stole Ninjago's hearts instantly with his charisma and "family man" attitude. Some people thought it was just a front, but anyone who talked to him knew that the bubbly outlook he portrayed was genuine.

-He adopted numerous cats that walked around the bottom floor of the building, and named them each after a scientist of the past. Tesla was prone to knocking employees' mugs off of tables, and Darwin had a fascination with dragonflies.

-He dated off and on, but everyone he met wanted him for his money or couldn't put up with his incredibly busy schedule. He didn't mind, building little robot bugs in his spare time was enough for him.

* * *

 **There's no Lloyd because no powers = no evil Garmadon = different destiny, I guess? I don't know, I feel like Lloyd would just be normal kid if he existed at all. Anyway, hope y'all liked these!**


End file.
